


Movie Night

by Skippyjo94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive use of the term "baby" and "sweetheart", Grinding, Hint at Touch Starved, His age is not actually mentioned, Just that he's a teenager still, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Movie Night, New Relationship, Orgasm, Panic Attack, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter is probably legal, Quentin Beck is a good guy again, Redeemed Quentin Beck, Semi-Public Sex, Stroking, Subspace, Touching, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippyjo94/pseuds/Skippyjo94
Summary: Quentin is a new addition to Avenger's movie night.  He and Peter are trying their relationship out but still not sure where they stand with each other.  But as Quentin feels Peter melt against him, he might be getting a clue as to why Peter has been trying to keep some distance between them.  And he certainly isn't going to complain.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no real excuse for this other than I'm in a discord server with a bunch of (wonderful) people who are amazingly unapologetic about supporting this relationship and while I love them, that means bad stuff for my other WIP things that I haven't touched in months. Cause this ship kinda bit me out of nowhere and now it's all I can think about.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Anyway, I felt the need to write this today so I did. I plan to continue this, but I also have a slightly bigger one in the works that is separate and I'm awful so all I can say is I'll try my best. It should work much better now that I have so much support from other writers! 
> 
> I'm not brave enough to share this with them directly (because this literally took me only three hours so, quality work obviously) but if any of you see it, love you guys!
> 
> I edited really quickly so I think it's mostly error free but there's always something. Hope you enjoy!

It all started during Avenger’s Movie Night. Quentin was the newest addition to the Avenger’s festivities, having just recently picked up the title of Mysterio again at Peter’s urging. 

The boy had it in his mind that being that passionate about something would help Quentin to heal, get him back to feeling like himself quicker. Whether that was true or not remained to be seen.

He was, however, thoroughly enjoying the evening. He and Peter had taken a loveseat for themselves and had started the night sitting together the same way any relatively awkward new couple would.

Until about halfway through the film. By that point they had found themselves rather intimately intertwined with Peter between Quentin’s spread legs, laying back against the man’s chest while Quentin had propped himself up against the arm of the loveseat so both were facing the screen.

They had each noticed their shared tendency to be drawn together without either making the conscious choice to seek the other out. Which made it all the more odd that they rarely spent any time in this kind of physical contact. They just hadn’t been a cuddly pair.

Now, as Quentin found himself running his fingers lightly along Peter’s ribs, feeling the bones and muscles expand and contract with each breath, he couldn’t for the life of him come up with the reason why.

The position felt great. It was just how he liked things with partners before...well before whatever breakdown he experienced that had caused vengeance and “Mysterio” to take over his mental state as well as his life.

He didn’t like to think about that time, nor did he really care to think about the before. He was much happier in the now. And looking down it was easy to understand why that is.

He had always felt this sort of way with Peter that he just couldn’t explain to anyone else. But this right here was a whole new level. Rather than just experiencing the feeling, whatever it was, he was engulfed by it. The difference between sitting in a room with a hot tub just enjoying the steam and then suddenly sitting fully immersed in the water.

It was almost overwhelming, but in the best way.

No one had ever given him quite the feeling he had now. He had been with other people that were “compatible” with his preferences. But somehow it had always felt incomplete.

The boy on his chest shifted slightly, tucking his head into the man’s neck, his warm breath fluttering over Quentin’s collarbone. 

Quentin felt his face light up at the feeling, thankful they were on the outside of the semi-circle gathered around the movie screen.

He knew he tended towards being a Dominant of sorts. Not like the usual kind that one associates with pain and sadism. Although he isn’t opposed to that sort of thing, his particular brand is more focused on taking care of and providing for his partner. Providing them with rules, boundaries, pleasure, stability, guidance, comfort, you name it.

Quentin takes pride in taking care of his partner like no one else can and he always has. Taking control when it has been so freely given is better than any drug Quentin has tried. It’s something he constantly craves.

And this, right now, is what he craves about it. This feeling of being needed and wanted and just right. He has found some form of that with every partner he’s had in the last decade.

But with Peter, he was hesitant. The boy was so young, still a teenager, much as he doesn’t like to be reminded of it. And Quentin has this horrible fear of doing even more damage to Peter. 

He was fortunate enough that he hadn’t damaged the kid too badly during his Mysterio phase. And then fortunate again that he was so dead set on helping Quentin recover. And now, he wants to be in a relationship with the man who tried to kill him and his friends and a whole bunch of innocent people on top of that?

Quentin had to be the single luckiest man alive. There was no need to push what they had any further. 

Peter twitched and curled in closer to Quentin as the fingers brushed a bit harder over his chest. A small noise escaped the boy and Quentin looked down to find goosebumps layered on Peter’s skin.

“Hey, baby,” Quentin started very quietly. “Something wrong? You cold?”

Peter whined a bit at the feeling of the voice in his ear but didn’t seem willing to answer.

Interesting… Quentin’s mind drifted back to the last time he had a submissive partner, the way they would snuggle in as close as possible with barely any control over the action when they were feeling needy or neglected.

Not that he ever let his subs get that way, but every once in a while when they hadn’t gotten the balance quite right yet...

He shook the thought from his head quickly because, no. Not Peter. That wasn’t how the boy worked, Quentin was just projecting his own desires onto what was happening.

He had decided as soon as this thing between them began that Peter was going to be the driving force behind their relationship. Quentin would just be thrilled to pieces with any bit of what Peter would give him.

And so far, he had been.

Quentin leaned in to kiss under Peter’s ear and the shiver that ran through him made Quentin pause.

Slowly, experimentally, he ran his fingers up Peter’s arm, from wrist to shoulder, a place that truly shouldn’t cause much of a reaction, if any. The boy shuddered.

Continuing to explore the theory building in his mind, he continued his soft petting and loving touches, with similar responses. 

Then Quentin tried to move away from the boy. Just put a little bit of physical distance between them.

And Peter was having none of it.

He wasn’t quite asleep, but he was definitely in a state where he wasn’t fully conscious. That was confirmed by the strength Peter used to pull Quentin back in.

Quentin was intimately aware of how scared Peter was to use his super strength outside of Spider-Man duties. For him to be using them now, Quentin knew what that meant.

His boy was so far gone.

The thought thrilled Quentin while also filling him with shame. This all meant that they might be more compatible than Quentin had ever dreamed they could be. 

But it also meant that in trying to keep Peter safe from Quentin’s somewhat abnormal desires, he had been unknowingly denying the boy this whole time.

Right. That was something he was just going to have to rectify. Soon.

It hadn’t even been a decision really, when they first got together, to have Peter be the one to set the boundaries. As the less experienced of the two, that just made sense. Quentin was hesitant to do anything the boy hadn’t initiated himself, terrified of letting his own preferences pressure the kid.

And things had been going fine. Or so Quentin had thought. But now with Peter in his arms, giving off all the vibes of someone who desperately needed more than what they had been getting, Quentin was forced to admit that maybe they hadn’t been as good as he thought.

For now, Quentin decides the best thing he can do is to settle down and give his baby exactly what he seems to have been missing. So he does just that. He pulls the boy in closer, wrapping them together as best he can, and looks back to the screen.

* * *

Peter hadn’t noticed slipping down into Quentin’s embrace. He had noticed the warmth that he was suddenly enveloped in. He hadn’t noticed the way he had continued working his way closer with every touch. He did notice every little touch and kiss his boyfriend had left on his cheek, his temple, his ear, the top of his head. 

He didn’t notice when his brain started tuning out. 

He was there and he was conscious of what was going on around him, but none of it seemed to have an effect on him. The only things that he really registered in his almost trance-like state was the touch of Quentin’s fingertips, the press of his lips, the warmth of his body, and the feel of the man’s breathing, moving Peter steadily up and down on his chest.

He did notice Quentin try to move away. He definitely noticed that. He panicked somewhere deep inside himself, like he couldn’t bear the thought of being without the man for an instant. 

In fact, he realized, that’s exactly what it was. The thought of being without Quentin’s arms around him, his heat beneath him, cradled in utter safety was sending him fast towards an anxiety attack.

So he stopped it. He tightened his arms where they had just been laying lax draped over Quentin and refused to let the man go. That returned the touches and kisses so he relaxed back against the body under him.

In hindsight, it was probably good that he wasn’t entirely aware of reality. Had he remembered about his powers, who knows what his mushy, overworked, overheated brain would have come up with to keep Quentin in place.

As the movie drew to an end, Quentin had stopped touching Peter the way he had been the rest of the movie. Instead the man was simply holding him close, like he now felt the same as Peter did about keeping the closeness they had achieved.

Peter thinks he would normally feel guilty about being so clingy, so needy. Afterall, he may be a teenager who is new to all of this and easily affected by each new step in their relationship, but Quentin is a man. He has to have done this at least a handful of times, even if he claims he has always been a bit of a recluse. 

The man is attractive and charming. He couldn’t have escaped all the advances aimed his way completely.

As if he could sense that something had upset Peter, Quentin’s arms tightened around the boy. He dipped his head in to leave yet another kiss behind Peter’s earlobe. The feeling sent a shock of heat up Peter’s spine and he heard a rather high pitched gasp.

It took a moment to recognize his own voice. But as soon as he was aware of it, he became aware of all of it. He was jerked out of that pleasantly warm, floaty feeling he had drifted into and was brought rather jarringly back to reality.

Reality being the fact that he was in a room with all the other heroes, watching a movie, cuddled into his boyfriend like a child cuddled into a parent, or a pet into its owner. 

As if that wasn’t embarrassing enough on its own.

The next realization to hit him was that he was hard. For no reason. And, as tightly wrapped up as he was against Quentin’s body, there was no way the man hadn’t noticed.

“What is it, baby?” Quentin’s breath in his ear sent his cheeks burning. There was no way he could answer that without sounding like an actual baby. An inexperienced child next to his mature and experienced boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Quentin asked in that same soft voice. His eyes flicked from the screen to the cuddly kid in his arms to see Peter had turned his beet red face further into Quentin’s neck, stopping the man from seeing the panicked, guilty look on his face. “What’s wrong, honey?”

Peter stayed quiet, hoping he would be spared having to actually answer that question.

He thought it was pretty obvious anyway.

How could he explain to his boyfriend, his fully grown, adult boyfriend, that he was so pathetically desperate for a caring touch that he had gotten hard from nothing more than some gentle touches?

How did he explain that he had so pitifully wanted, no, needed this for weeks now? How did he explain where his own head had gone when he didn’t even know himself?

It all spelled a sure fire way to get the man to never touch him again. And Peter wasn’t sure he would survive that after everything.

This is exactly why he had avoided this kind of contact for so long. He’d known he would become addicted, and he was already hooked on the man in so many other ways.

And now it was all gonna come out. Exactly how sad and lonely he was.

He could feel Quentin’s eyes still on him, waiting for some kind of answer.

Back on the screen, the first movie of the evening was just ending. 

“Okay, break for bathroom and snack refills? Thirty minutes, then we can start the next one?” Bruce asked, standing up as he addressed the rest of the room. People nodded and started heading in various directions to address their various needs. 

Peter sat up, thankful for the opportunity he was being given and hopeful he could use it to escape. He went to stand, letting his head hang and trying his best to avoid Quentin’s gaze, but then two hands gripped his shoulders. Two big, dangerously gentle hands, and then there was hot air ghosting along his neck. 

He felt heat go up his spine and knew he was stuck. Haze threatened to claim him again, but his shame held it at bay.

Peter vaguely registered that Quentin had leaned up to run his nose and lips from Peter’s shoulder to his ear, which he then kissed before whispering into it. 

“I think we might need to have a conversation.” He nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck, leaving a quick nip on his earlobe. 

The only way out of this was to force his way out. Which he could do easily, but then it created a whole new set of issues.

And to be honest, he didn’t really want to get away. He just didn’t want to explain...

Peter struggled to get a breath in. He cleared his throat, and when he thought his voice would be steady enough he raised his head to ask, “What about?” 

And if there was any doubt in his mind what the man was talking about, Quentin moved his hand from where he had it wrapped around Peter’s torso again and dragged it down to gently grasp Peter’s erection. 

Peter startled under the touch, nearly choking on his own breath, hoping everyone else was gone from the room already so no one would notice. 

“I think you already know the answer to that, baby boy.”

Peter froze, unable to function through the burst of lust that just shot through his mind. He steels himself, knowing this is likely not a conversation that will end well. 


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is brought back to reality and immediately feels shame at how badly he lost himself. Quentin tries to get him to communicate what is going on in his head so he can tell Peter exactly how okay with it he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the third chapter written but was having to add stuff in to the first chapter because of how it turned out and then it just felt crammed in so I had to rewrite the whole first chapter. Basically the same information but I feel it's a lot better. I'm much happier with it now at least.
> 
> So here is the second chapter, hopefully it won't be as long until I have the next one ready to go. Still needs hardcore editing. But here you go! Enjoy!

Peter managed to swallow before his mouth betrayed him by making a very telling sound. He felt his face go even more red than it already was as he realized that Quentin had noticed it all, just like he thought. Maybe even before Peter himself noticed.

But that was a good thing, right? The man had seemed pleased through the entire movie, content with Peter in his arms. Even when Peter had been barely conscious of it, he had nuzzled into Peter's neck and hair, leaving little kisses behind.

If he knew how it was effecting Peter the whole time and had encouraged it anyway, he must not be too bothered by it, right? Peter was trying to come up with any reason to not dive head first into full on panic.

As he forced himself to look up at Quentin, he tried very hard to rein in his expression. It wouldn’t help his case to look guilty.

He must have still looked relatively panicked because Quentin dropped the smirk from his face and a soft smile took over, trying to reassure the boy. “Let’s go to your room for a few minutes.” 

Peter wasn’t sure he would be able to walk there as his muscles seemed slightly frozen. 

Quentin hesitated a moment. “Does that sound okay?”

Quentin sounded a bit worried, as though Peter’s complete lack of response had made him question if Peter was actually alright or if he'd somehow done some sort of permanent damage to the kid.

“You’ve gotta talk to me here, Peter.” Quentin’s voice was doing a very good job at hiding the tiniest bit of panic, but he was sure Peter heard it anyway. Shit, what if he had misread the situation entirely? “Answer me, baby.”

That seemed to finally bring Peter back to reality, shaking his head for a moment. Quentin nearly let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t fucked up. This time.

“Yeah. Sorry, yeah, no, that’s- yeah. That’s fine.” Peter’s answer came blurting out of him with barely a pause between words. Taking a breath and mentally shaking himself he tried again, slower and less manically saying, “Yeah, my room. That’s fine. Yeah.”

Convincing. Way to go Parker.

He stood quickly, nearly jerking himself out from under the pressure of Quentin’s hands. 

The warm feeling from before had completely disappeared, his veins now filled with icy dread for the coming conversation instead. Although he could still feel it hovering right under the surface of his skin. It's like it was waiting to reappear if this conversation went even half as well as Peter hardly dared to hope it would.

Because, yeah right. As if. His luck was not that good. Him being alive after all the shit he had been through was enough of a miracle given his luck. He knew better than to expect anything more.

His senses picked up on the footsteps behind him. He missed the look of concern on his boyfriend’s face, however, because he was so set on avoiding the man’s eyes. 

Quentin thought it seemed a lot like the boy assumed he knew what he was going to see if he looked and was trying to put off having to actually see it.

Well, if that was the case, then his baby boy was in for quite the surprise. And Quentin would enjoy every second of setting the poor kid’s mind straight. Just the thought sent heat straight through his spine.

The image of Peter held tightly, safe and warm in his arms. His small body squirming against Quentin’s larger body from being pressed so tightly together. 

Quentin’s body completely covering the smaller body which, even with all that strength, could only writhe helplessly beneath him.

Peter letting out more of those tiny breaths that accompanied Quentin’s light petting and touches from earlier, only louder. More desperate...

Nope, focus now. This had to be serious, and both of them being turned on was not how this conversation should start. One of them had to have their wits about them and judging by Peter’s reaction to the whole situation, it was going to have to be Quentin.

Quentin liked being in control. Oh boy, did he ever. But because of everything that had passed between them, he wasn’t sure he could trust himself to be that way with the boy anymore. He didn’t think he ever would fully trust himself that way again.

But maybe, if it was for Peter’s sake, then maybe he could trust himself with just this. Just this one area where he was in charge. Where he was able to give Peter everything the boy would never ask for, show him all the care and passion the man had been holding back for the sake of protecting Peter.

Up till now Peter had been the one to progress their relationship. Quentin had needed him to set the pace, to draw the lines where he was comfortable with them so there was no way one could be unintentionally crossed, with Quentin not knowing and Peter not stopping him.

He knew the boy would be hesitant to say no, always desperate to prove himself to his elders, his peers even. To make sure that he was being taken seriously. Quentin wanted to make sure there was no way he could take advantage of the boy's sweetness.

It had honestly never occurred to him that Peter would have problems knowing where to draw his own lines. Especially not with drawing the line too soon for himself. That in doing so he might not even be getting what he needed out of this. Out of their relationship.

Clearly he should have. He knew Peter well enough, knew enough of the boy’s history, had seen how lonely he had been. Quentin was well aware how incapable the kid was of asking for help.

Admittedly that was something the whole Mysterio debacle had unintentionally perpetuated. Or, at the time it had been intentional but now... 

That and the fact that Quentin had been a wreck for a good while before their relationship had begun both likely stopped Peter from reaching out when he needed to, unwilling to burden Quentin with his own needs.

So at the time, Quentin had let Peter take the reins, because it was both easier and safer. Whether he was getting exactly what he wanted or not, at least Peter was.

Except apparently he wasn’t. And now Peter seemed to think this was all Quentin wanted, how he wanted things to continue.

Just another thing he would have to set the record straight on pronto. 

To think, he'd been denying himself all this time based on what he thought Peter wanted. When in reality, he’s been denying them _both_ of something that Peter needed but thought he shouldn’t.

He had hurt the boy enough already while he was in the midst of whatever episode it was that had produced Mysterio. He had been hesitant to pick up the title again when they had offered it to him because of how much damage he had caused the first time.

Not to mention the potential trauma it would cause Peter.

But Peter had seemed so intent on seeing Quentin become truly invested in something again. Invested the way Quentin had been with Mysterio when they first met, and with his illusion tech for years before that. 

Quentin had eventually come around to seeing Peter’s point and had conceded he might be right. That a hammer could be useful at rebuilding what it had destroyed in the first place. As long as it was wielded with the right intent.

Fuck, he’d been spending too much time with Thor. He needed to refocus on the present issue and fast. 

The point was that Peter had been nothing but supportive this whole time, making sure Quentin had everything he needed to recover, and in the process he had been denying himself. Or allowing Quentin to deny him.

Well, not anymore.

Quentin’s thoughts had unintentionally occupied them until they reached Peter’s room. He felt a bit off kilter now that the boy was no longer in his arms. He had forgotten how centering it had been to be with someone that way. Quentin followed Peter through the door.

They had spent a fair amount of time here recently, mostly to get some time together, away from the others. With Quentin still living at the SHIELD headquarters building under the terms of his release, their options were relatively limited.

Fury wanted Quentin right under his nose. Which suited Quentin just fine. There were few people he trusted with keeping him in check more than the man who founded the Avengers.

Oh, he didn’t really trust Fury. But he did trust him to be paranoid and overprotective of his little band of misfit heroes. Which is why Quentin trusted the man to keep him in check.

So he stayed living away from them all, keeping at least that bit of distance between himself and the others (and Peter). 

If he had a place here in the tower, they would have used his rooms. Then he could ensure that Peter never felt uncomfortable in his own space. Quentin had resisted coming in here for a while; long enough for Peter to get suspicious and get out of him why he felt guilty being in Peter’s room.

Honestly, Quentin hadn’t known himself but once Peter figured out there was a reason, it became obvious what it was. And he still stuck by it. It held up to all the reasoning he put it through.

This time Quentin didn’t feel guilty coming here. This time Peter’s room was going to be used to make sure the boy was cared for instead of worrying about making him uncomfortable. Quentin knew he wouldn’t feel guilty about anything that happened in his room tonight.

If they could just get through this conversation first.

Peter was hovering near his bed, uncertain if he should sit down or turn and approach Quentin. Quentin stopped just inside the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, contemplating the boy in front of him.

Just as Peter went to take a step in his direction, Quentin spoke. “Have a seat, Peter.” 

The boy froze and brought his foot back down to the floor. He looked awkwardly behind him at the bed, then back at Quentin. 

The man nodded his head, gesturing with his eyes for Peter to sit. The boy sat down on his bed in the stiffest movement Quentin had ever seen from him. Peter was nothing if not limber but he moved like an old man just now.

Once he saw Peter fully seated and waiting with his hands in his lap, looking up at Quentin cautiously, Quentin shrugged off the door frame and grabbed the desk chair. He spun it around so he could be seated close to Peter, directly in front of him, and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. From this position he had to look up to see into Peter’s eyes.

Good. This position gave exactly the feeling he wanted for this conversation. 

The boy still seemed so scared, Quentin wanted to put them on more even footing. He remembered that, psychologically speaking, making himself seem less physically imposing would go a long way towards making him seem less intimidating.

Hopefully that would also make the conversation seem less intimidating. They wouldn’t get far if Peter couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Peter had his head hanging, chin towards his chest, body language unsure, although he did seem to have eased, even just the tiniest bit.

It’s a start, Quentin thought. He had always felt a certain level of pride when Peter could relax around him, let his guard down. It pleased him on an instinctual level.

He knew it probably stemmed from that “dominant” side of him and where he fell on the whole Dom/sub spectrum, but no one had ever quite gelled with him. He liked being possessive and marking his partner, even some more adventurous play, but unnecessary pain and humiliation wasn’t his cup of tea.

Turns out he falls under a very niche category. Which would figure. And none of his partners before had ever given him quite the feeling he was after.

The feeling he got from being with Peter. The feeling he felt fully for the first time tonight. He’d had tastes of it before, but even just that little preview he'd gotten with Peter had far outweighed anything he had felt with anyone else. 

Tonight he had seen a new side to Peter. One he really liked. One that made him hope he read the boy correctly.

He had known he was missing that aspect of a relationship. Of course he’d known. He hadn’t known quite the extent until he had been reminded tonight. 

And now all he wanted was to get Peter back to that state of warm, drowsy trust and reliance. And maybe explore how else their preferences match up.

But first, they seriously needed to talk about it.

“So.” Quentin wanted to start off with facts. Peter was a scientist, he always responded best to facts. “Do you know what that was back there?”

Peter’s gaze, which had tentatively found Quentin’s dropped back to stare at his hands in his lap. His head shook minutely.

Best to start with the basics. Gauge how much the kid knew and how much Quentin was going to have to teach him.

He wondered what it said about him that the thought of teaching Peter excited him. The kind of excited that would get him into trouble if he didn’t get a grip.

Peter started shaking his head harshly, his face contorted in a grimace. Quentin wanted so badly to reach out and comfort him but he needed to give the boy a chance to calm himself, get his thoughts in order a bit. 

And it was unlikely that his boyfriend’s touch, though calming before, would do anything more than stress him out now. Given how convinced he seemed that Quentin would dislike him or be disgusted with him, it would just make things worse.

He studied Peter’s face ‘for a moment, trying to figure out how to proceed. “Do you know and you just don’t wanna talk about it? Or do you really not know?” Quentin wasn’t sure which he thought was more likely. The kid was a genius but an inexperienced genius.

“I didn’t know.” Peter’s voice was so small when he finally responded. But something in the way he worded it made Quentin think it might be a different question that he was answering…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too terrible to make it through! Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome. Hope to see you soon with the next one!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a panic attack because what is happening to him? Why is he responding this way?
> 
> Quentin knows exactly what it is and why. And luckily, he thinks he can get Peter to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a thing. I had to rewrite the first two chapters to get it going in the proper new direction and then this felt awkward to write because I had already written it two other times in different ways. Finally got it so I'm happy with it, though, so here you go!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who offered encouragement and motivation through two weeks of a hundred words here and there followed by deleting paragraph by paragraph and starting from scratch! All the sprints in the discord server really helped!

“What didn’t you know, baby?” Quentin asked. Rather than trying to guess where the kid’s mind had gone, Quentin decided taking the most direct approach would be best.

“I didn’t- I just didn’t-know?” Peter said with a frown on his face. His voice was shaking. Quentin reached out to take the tightly clasped hands in both of his own, stroking over the knuckles with his thumb.

Peter was struggling to articulate his thoughts for this conversation. Which is a fair reaction if his response to their intimate moment had been a total surprise to him. Although, Quentin was no longer sure that was the case.

It had been a surprise, at least to some degree. That much was obvious. But Peter seemed almost... guilty? And the only reason Quentin could logically come up with that would make the boy feel guilty is if he had known and hadn’t talked with Quentin about it before.

So the picture forming in Quentin’s head now leaned more towards Peter knowing exactly what he needed but not knowing quite how he would react to actually getting it.

Which would lead them to a very different conversation.

Peter had been silent for long enough that Quentin understood he probably wasn’t going to continue his explanation. At least not in answer to that question.

“Okay. It’s okay, Pete.” Quentin tried to reassure him a bit. The boy looked so frustrated with himself Quentin decided to redirect the conversation. “Did you like that, honey?”

Peter’s cheeks had gone quite pale while trying to find words to explain himself but the new question flushed him bright red again. “I- yes.” He snapped his mouth shut as soon as the word left him.

So there was definitely more he had to say on the matter. 

Quentin continued gently. “Have you always liked that? Being petted and held tight like that?” 

Peter’s eyes darted from their clasped hands to Quentin’s eyes before flitting away again, starting to panic. Quentin took a breath and made the decision to just go for it. 

“Is it cause you feel...” Ah, hell. His heart was hammering as he tried not to get his hopes up too high. That last thing he wanted was for Peter to answer the way he felt Quentin wanted him to, even if it wasn’t true. And isn't that just a thing his precious boy would do for him?

“Is it cause you feel cared for? Safe?” Quentin knew those feelings were scarce for the teenage hero. Might as well slip in a little more while he was at it. “Does it feel good to be small and protected for once, baby?”

It was something Quentin had just barely started to notice before, but never let himself believe it was actually real. He thought he was reading into Peter’s reactions those times because of what he himself wanted from their relationship. But…

The shiver when Quentin picked him up and placed him in his lap to kiss him instead of leaving them seated next to each other. The flush to his cheeks when Quentin would use his extra inches to make the boy go up on tiptoes to reach his lips. The awkwardness when Quentin would compliment him or call him pretty or cute or any of the other various pet names he used.

Quentin had taken it all for simple embarrassment, exactly what Peter had played it off as.

Peter’s sharp inhale at the words coming from Quentin’ mouth said otherwise. As did the way his eyes went unfocused for just a moment.

Quentin decided showing some support for this outcome couldn’t really hurt. Before Peter had a chance to recover fully, Quentin continued.

“Aw, I’m sorry sweetheart. You weren’t really out of it yet, were you?” Quentin asked. “We got interrupted before you were done, and now it’s just sitting there, isn’t it, baby?” Quentin cooed at his boyfriend, unable to stop himself from reaching out and cupping that adorably flushed cheek.

Peter trembled under his touch, as Quentin suspected he might. A very small, very soft whine escaped his throat and he leaned into the warmth of Quentin’s large palm. The heat that shot through the man’s entire being at the teen’s unintentional confirmation was hard to resist.

He had planned to have a full conversation before they returned to this, but Quentin was starting to feel like that might not be possible. Not with the state Peter had apparently been worked up to, taking in the rigid posture of the boy on the bed.

As Quentin struggled with himself he let Peter nuzzle into his hand. Let his thumb stroke over that sweet face and watched the hesitance clearly displayed on his features. He rolled the desk chair forward and dropped his arm to curl around Peter’s hip, rubbing at the small of his back just above the waistband of his jeans. His other hand kept a steady grip on Peter’s.

As he started to relax into Quentin’s embrace the man went back to gently encouraging him. “That’s it, just like that. You’re fine, baby, see?” Quentin ran his nose up the side of Peter’s throat where his head had tipped forward onto the man’s shoulder. “You just wanna be my precious baby boy, is that right?”

And just like that, all the rigidity that had slowly seeped from the boy’s spine came back. He jerked back from Quentin’s touch.

Peter’s breathing was much quicker than it should be. His eyes were darting around wildly, not stopping to focus on any one thing. He looked like a frightened animal searching for an escape.

Quentin immediately moved himself back. The boy was clearly experiencing some form of panic attack. And, knowing exactly the degree of Peter’s powers, Quentin knew better than to get himself close enough that he would be within striking range if anything set off the fight part of his fight or flight response. 

He had been on the receiving end of those strikes one too many times to look forward to another.

For Peter’s sake, he would do it if he had to. But also for Peter’s sake, he also knew not to let it happen. The boy would beat himself up relentlessly about such a thing.

So Quentin fell back on an old skill. He used his voice and his words to get through to the boy until he had calmed enough for physical touch to be a comfort again.

“Hey kid, you’re safe.” Quentin said, unsure how much it would take to bring Peter back from this episode. “You’re safe, it’s just you and me here. We’re just having a conversation.”

Peter had zoned in on Quentin but the man was unsure how present Peter truly was. If he was just latched on to the only other living thing in the room because that was the only potential threat or if he was actually tracking what Quentin was saying to him.

“Peter? Hey. Are you hearing me?” Quentin kept his voice gentle but loud enough to be heard. “Can you talk to me? Tell me what this is about?”

Peter’s face scrunched up as he tried to make his brain work through to panic. Quentin watched, guilt making its presence physically known in his gut.

So much for not feeling guilty tonight.

“I can’t- y-you-” Peter was shaking hard. His words came out in fragments but Quentin figured the fact he was managing to talk at all must be at least a bit of a win.

“You can’t what, sweetheart? You can do anything, you know that.” Quentin tried his best not to rush the boy, while still attempting to help with whatever it was he was trying to communicate. “Especially with me.” Quentin wanted that emphasized beyond a shadow of a doubt.

The way Peter’s head jerked to the side, ending what little eye contact had been established, he didn’t know. Or didn’t believe it.

Yet. Quentin was determined to change that.

“Peter? Pete, honey. You know that, don’t you?” Quentin asked, trying to jump start Peter’s rational thinking again. “You know that I adore everything about you. You know that nothing will change that.”

Peter was struggling to pay enough attention to the words coming out of the man’s mouth. Quentin watched the look in Peter’s eyes become confused. He could see how hard the kid was trying to follow what was happening rather than what his panicked brain was throwing at him.

Quentin approached the boy with his hands up in front of him.

“Pete? Hey, kiddo. You are in your room, at the Avenger’s headquarters…” Quentin hesitates, then adds, “with me. Quentin.” He is very unsure how that information will influence how this plays out, but if Peter was freaking out now, after going into a subby kind of headspace, one Quentin helped get him to…

Maybe he needed to be brought out of it the way a Dom would a sub.

First things first, get Peter’s attention to get his consent. Cause there was no way Quentin was doing anything without Peter’s explicit consent. Never, but especially not when this boy meant so much to him and he was so close to having everything he didn’t deserve all wrapped up in this one precious teenager. Who, above all else, is willing to stick around even through all of Quentin’s shit.

He absolutely has to handle this right. There is no other option.

Quentin pitched his voice low, making himself quiet and soft, but still firm. “Take my hand, Pete. Can you do that for me? Can you be my good boy and put your hand in mine?” Hands still out in front of him, he flipped one of them over and held it out for Peter to do just that.

Peter’s eyes tracked the movement and he stared at the hand held out for a moment.

He wasn’t twitching or rocking or pacing which Quentin thought must be a good thing. It meant he had enough control over himself that he could consciously hold himself still. He had his arms wrapped around himself, clutching his biceps in a death grip and Quentin watched as his one hand pulsed around his arm, squeezing rhythmically before slowly pulling away and dropping limply into Quentin’s outstretched palm.

It lay there, like getting it there had taken all the energy he had left.

Quentin wasted no time, clutching it tightly but delicately. He could feel Peter’s hand trembling slightly in his, and wrapped his other hand to fully encompass Peter’s. He raised their joined hands to his lips, pressing a long kiss to the tips of the boy’s fingers, just sticking out from between Quentin’s larger hands.

The heat of Quentin’s breath sent goosebumps up Peter’s arm. Watching Peter’s eyes closely, Quentin spotted the heavy look that came with the breath Peter let out.

“There you are. Hello, my gorgeous boy.” Quentin smiled brightly at the increased awareness in Peter’s face, even though it was barely noticeable.

His cheeks were already red but Quentin was sure if they could get any redder, they did. 

“Can we work on calming you down now, huh? Does that sound okay to you?” Peter’s head tilted forward just a fraction before jerking back again. 

Good enough.

“Is it okay if I touch you some more?” Peter’s eyes went wide for a second as Quentin continued, “I think I know how to help you, okay baby? But I’ve gotta be able to touch you to make that happen.”

Peter didn’t respond immediately but Quentin went on. “If you wanna figure out another way, that’s fine too. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, okay? I think I have an easy fix, but there are plenty of other ways to help with panic attacks.”

Peter’s head tipped to the side just a fraction and Quentin asked, “Can I touch you?” Peter nodded just the smallest bit. “Okay, sweetheart. Are you sure you don’t wanna try finding another way?”

Peter’s head shook vehemently at the suggestion. Quentin let himself chuckle a bit, because of course Peter is willing to trust him. That’s a huge part of why Quentin is so lucky, and so determined to help Peter accept this part of himself.

Even if it ends up being for a different partner somewhere down the road. Quentin can just imagine how awful it would get before Peter found a healthy outlet for those feelings and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, least of all his sweet boy.

Quentin made sure to move slowly, telegraphing each movement so they could be easily monitored and predicted by Peter. 

He took a step closer. Then he dropped a hand from around Peter’s and onto the boy’s shoulder. He could still feel the shaking in the muscles, pulled taught from stress.

He hunched over, bending at the knees just a bit, so that his eyes could look up into Peter’s where he was looking down. Bringing Peter’s hand to his chest, Quentin slowly brought them closer together so their foreheads were pressed against each other, moving his other hand along Peter’s skin to the back of his neck.

Peter stumbled forward a half step from the pressure of the hand pulling him into Quentin’s chest, from the weight of the warm palm on the nape of his neck.

He could feel the man’s breath on his lips, long hairs brushing his forehead where they were still touching. Their hands joined on Quentin’s chest rose and fell slowly with the man’s even breathing. 

Quentin was talking to him again, but the intensity of suddenly being so close to the man, especially with his wits as scattered as they were, left him little understanding of what the man was saying. He made a concentrated effort to focus on the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“-can you do that? For me?” Shit. Do what? What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t think, let alone do- “Just breathe for me. Breathe with me, yeah? Follow my breathing, honey.”

Oh. Peter’s panicky thoughts slowed slightly, along with his breathing. Breathe. That’s all the man was asking of him. Just breathe. That wasn’t so hard, was it? At least, not normally. But maybe he could…

“Just like that. Good. See? You’re being so good for me. Just try your best to match your breathing to mine, okay sweetheart? You’re so good for me, so good, Peter.”

Peter did his best to focus on following the up and down movements of the man’s chest, so intently he didn’t even recognize the whine that slipped from his throat at the praise from the older man.

The palm that was resting on the nape of Peter’s neck was holding him tight, anchoring Peter to the present. The fingers, long and strong, pressed into his flesh in the most erotically grounding sensation Peter had ever felt. 

Surely something so reassuring shouldn’t be so exciting at the same time, right?

No, that’s what got him here in the first place. Don’t panic more because your boyfriend is successfully working you out of your panic attack, Parker, come on!

“Hey, no, don’t you do that, baby. I can feel you, you know.” The voice that had been so gentle a moment ago was firm now. Not that he hadn’t been firm before, but this was different. Almost...scolding? Peter forced himself to relax the extra tension he hadn’t realized had taken up in his muscles again. 

“That’s it. Thank you, honey, that’s so perfect. See how well you can listen? God, I love how easy it is for you to listen to me like that. You’re so perfect for me, Pete. So perfect.”

The feeling Peter had before came slowly easing back in, in such a subtle wave that Peter didn’t even realize it was happening. And before he knew it, he was just resting against Quentin, letting himself be petted and praised and just existing.

Quentin felt the change immediately. The boy had gone relaxed in his arms early on, once they made contact and he had started talking to the kid. But he felt the exact moment that Peter decided to let go. That he stopped forcing himself to relax his muscles, and just let himself fall into it. 

Quentin knew that the first couple of times experiencing this could be terrifying. If Peter didn’t know what this was, if he didn’t know this was natural to feel, it could be very scary, thinking there was something wrong with him.

And, as inexperienced as the teenager was, according to what he had told Quentin, there was no way he had experienced this before. Quentin just hoped Peter was aware enough of how Quentin felt about him to trust that he was safe like this. He knew it could be awful for a sub to not feel that kind of safety while in a state like this.

He knew for sure he wasn’t going to let go of the boy again until he was in a safer state of mind. Nothing short of an actual disaster could take him away from this. He couldn’t risk the outcome like that.

Couldn’t risk Peter like that.

After just a moment of them standing together in the middle of Peter’s room, with Quentin steadying most of the boy’s weight, he maneuvered them backwards onto Peter’s bed. He grabbed a pillow from the head and tucked it behind his back against the wall and leaned back, drawing Peter in against him.

He tucked the boy’s face into the crook of his neck and started running his fingers through the messy hair. It was getting very wavy at its current length, and Quentin absolutely loved it. Pretty and soft, just like his boy was for him.

“There, isn’t that better? We can just sit here and relax for a while baby. Don’t worry about a thing.” Quentin kept up his rhythmic stroking of Peter’s side with one hand, long fingers of the other hand threaded in the hair at the back of Peter’s head. He cooed as he watched the shiver run up Peter’s spine.

“Are you cold, honey?” He scanned the area directly around them, hoping for something in easy reaching distance to cover his boy with. He wanted absolutely nothing to drain on this experience for Peter. 

It was bad enough that this was the situation it was happening in, he didn’t need anything else going against them.

He caught sight of a quilt hanging mostly off of the end of the bed and dragged it over to their place in the center of the bed. He shook it out as best he could with just one hand (as he refused to stop touching Peter with both hands, even if his arms were still wrapped around him and his chest was still pillowing most of the boy’s body) then tossed the blanket over the two of them and tucked it up underneath Peter’s chin.

Because he had seen the boy sleep enough that he knew that was where he liked to curl his fists into the blanket, pressed right up underneath his chin, curled into a ball.

Just a beautiful ball of innocence that Quentin is intent on protecting. Because he knows exactly how many people there are out there that would look at that face and aim to ruin him.

Now, Quentin wouldn’t mind ruining the teen, but in a decidedly different manner. And of course, Quentin looked forward to doing just that, knowing he’d be there to put him back together again after.

“There we go. Is that better for ya?” Quentin squeezed Peter tight for a second as he resumed his relaxing position against the wall. “Can’t have my perfect boy getting cold, now can I?”

He chuckled when he felt Peter burrow in tighter to his larger body. “No, that wouldn’t do at all, would it? I swear, Peter, you are so safe with me right now. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’m gonna do m best to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I promise, if I can protect my little baby spider from anything, I will.”

Peter let out a soft moan against Quentin’s chest. The words were clearly having their intended effect. Peter was aroused, Quentin could feel him pressing hard into his hip. But he was making no move to do anything about it.

Which was good, Quentin kept having to tell himself. That would be for later. Much as he really wanted it right now. 

When about ten minutes had passed this way, with them just laying together while Quentin lavished Peter with praise and affectionate touches, he started trying to rouse the boy. They probably only had about ten minutes to get up and back downstairs before the next movie started. Quentin knew Peter wouldn’t want to raise questions from the other Avengers about what had happened.

The kid was shockingly awful at lying but Quentin knew he wouldn’t be able to admit the truth of what kept them for so long if they didn’t come back down.

“Okay, baby. It’s almost time to go back down for the next movie.” Quentin said into Peter’s hair, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “Is that okay? If you need more time, we can stay up here, but I know you don’t want to keep the others waiting or make them worry about you.”

It took some prompting, but eventually Peter nodded his head slowly. Just the tiniest of movements but Quentin felt it against his shoulder.

“That’s perfect baby. Thank you for being so sweet for me.” Quentin was going to do his best to leave Peter with all kinds of reassurance that he had loved every bit of this as the boy came back out of his headspace. 

Quentin knew that things tended to soak into a sub’s mind mostly subconsciously when they were in a headspace like Peter had been. Hopefully he was fighting less against Peter’s chaotic powerhouse of a brain this way, if the information was already accepted and embedded in his mind by the time he regained his full consciousness.

It took another couple of minutes of coaxing but finally Peter was pulling out of it. Quentin could tell because of the way he burrowed back into his neck. He wasn’t tense again, thank goodness, but he could tell the boy was very sheepish about what had happened. Unsure.

Well, no time like the present to fix that.

“Hey.” Quentin knew this was still going to be tough, though with how relaxed Peter was now, he knew it would be easier than before. “You back with me, baby?”

Peter nodded his head, still buried into Quentin’s neck and shoulder. Quentin laughed and squeezed Peter against him a bit tighter before pulling away and nudging the kid’s chin up with his hand. “You can look at me, you know. That tends to help with communication.”

Peter faced him dutifully but still managed to avoid the older man’s eyes.

Quentin studied him for a moment. “This whole avoiding eye contact thing isn’t reassuring me that I didn’t hurt you again.”

Peter looked up abruptly, knowing how much it destroyed Quentin any time he thought he had hurt the younger boy.

“N-no! You didn’t- I mean, I was- it wasn’t-” Peter stammered out half formed thoughts. He was still very relaxed in Quentin’s arms but not for long if Quentin didn’t do something to ease him again.

“Hey, no. Breathe baby. I’m sorry, that was my fault.” Quentin apologized. “I know how worked up you get about that, I shouldn’t have said something like that to you so soon after coming out of a drop.”

He pressed his lips back to their new favorite spot on the top of Peter’s head. He felt the fluttering of eyelashes against his skin and knew the boy’s mind was working on overdrive trying to come up with something to say.

“What.” Peter’s response wasn’t particularly representative of his actual intelligence level. Maybe he really didn’t know about any of this.

Quentin could deal with that as long as it meant he got to teach the boy.

And he’d be sure to teach him right, too.

Now to address the not-quite question. The way he said it sounded less like he was questioning the word and more like he was questioning the whole concept. Okay, starting from the beginning works just fine for Quentin.

“What do you know about Dom/sub relationships, Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any of you that made it through and have comments or constructive criticisms, let me know what they are! Kudos are fantastic and comments are my main motivators. Hopefully back with more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Quentin have their talk now that Peter is a bit calmer. It goes...encouragingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third time I have posted in the last five days and I'm honestly impressed with myself. I got over the hump of finishing chapter three and so far, it has been smooth sailing! Two more chapters after this one and the maybe a part two depending on what people think/if anyone wants more.
> 
> As always, a good part of my motivation is due to the people in my lovely discord server, so thanks to them. Having other writer friends is a wonderful thing and I'm so happy they've accepted me as they are all freaking amazing and I aspire to be that good!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Peter looked at him blankly. He let the kid have a moment to process what was being asked. If Peter really didn’t know anything, then he really might not know what was coming.

He watched as it started to register in Peter’s mind what was happening. His boyfriend just asked him what he knows about Dom/ sub relationships. If he is completely unaware of how they work, then that would be a scary opening to the conversation.

Peter was smart though. He knew that Quentin wouldn’t work him through a panic attack and then go straight into a discussion about hurting him. And unfortunately, that’s all most people knew. Pain, control, power, humiliation. That’s what people understood of the Dom/sub relationship.

They had no idea how intimate it could be. How tender. How loving.

Quentin could see all of those thoughts passing through Peter’s mind. He watched the eyes widen in fear just long enough for another thought that noticeably calmed the instinctive fear there. Quentin felt rather proud of whatever thought it was that stopped him from being afraid.

Eventually his expression settled on very confused and slightly guarded.

“Not much I guess.” Peter’s voice was very quiet but he didn’t sound afraid either. Good. Quentin could work with anything but scared.

If the kid seemed even a little bit scared, he knew he would give up and never broach the subject again.

“Okay. That’s fine. Not many people your age do.” Quentin watched that adorable face flush at the reference to their age difference. Like he always did. 

Huh. Another thing he might have been misreading as simple embarrassment. 

More time to look into all of that later, Quentin reminded himself. Back to the matter at hand.

“But,” he cleared his throat to refocus himself. “I know how smart you are. You know the concept of dominance and submission independent of that context, right?” Wow. It was much harder not to slip back into softly praising the affection-starved boy now that he knows he can. 

Again, later.

“Yeeeaaah…” Peter answered very slowly, unsure where this was heading. His cheeks maintained their pink tinge. God, Quentin loved how responsive his boy was. Gorgeous, truly.

“Wanna tell me what they mean out of context then?” Quentin prompted. Peter was not following how this related yet, that was clear by the continued confusion on his face.

“Dominance is being in control. And submission is- well, submitting.” Peter shrugged, looking up at Quentin like he might be losing his mind. Quentin smiled down at Peter.

“Good. That’s the basic idea behind it, yeah.” Quentin ran his hand through Peter’s hair again, just because he felt like it. “That pretty much carries over into Dom/sub relationships too. With some...specific differences.”

“Differences.” Peter repeated the word, brow furrowing a bit, trying to think over where this was going. “Liiiiiike, a Dom controls a sub? And there’s rules and stuff? And when the sub breaks the rules, they get in trouble.”

Peter finished speaking but the inflection in his voice made it all sound more like a question than he probably meant it to be. Quentin chuckled a bit. He really was such an innocent kid. Quentin was grateful nothing had been able to damage that for the kid. Although life had certainly tried. 

So had he…

_ But-  _ he was going to make up for it. And this was how he was going to start. By making sure Peter knew and understood everything that was going on with his own body and mind. At least relating to this subject. 

And then he was going to make sure Peter knew exactly what his role in all of this would be. Because there was too much misunderstanding on who was actually in control of these kinds of relationships. Peter already seemed to have picked up that misconception.

“Sort of.” Quentin agreed that was a very broad, general explanation of what Dom/sub relationships could be. “But that’s not necessarily true of all of them. Just like every relationship, it’s dependent on what BOTH parties are comfortable with.”

Quentin saw the look Peter got when he heard the stress Quentin placed on the word both. Here was a conversation Quentin really hated that he had to have with the boy. It should be obvious to everyone that both parties have to be consenting and comfortable for these things to work, but sadly, this was one of the most common misunderstandings.

“Okay, so here is the most important thing you’ll learn about these relationships. Even if we end up broken up and you forget everything about me,” Peter scoffed at how unlikely that was. “No, I’m serious. I hope to whatever Gods there are out there that it doesn’t happen, but if it does. If you remember nothing else about any of this, I need you to remember-,”

He waited and made sure Peter was looking at him, making eye contact for this next part. “-that BOTH people have EQUAL power.”

Peter kept the eye contact even after Quentin had finished speaking. It was like he sensed that there was something massive hinging on this conversation. Which, Quentin thought, might be exactly accurate, given Peter’s spidey senses. 

And, he wasn’t wrong about it either. There was a lot at stake here. For Quentin, at least.

Sure, Peter seemed to be inherently suited to the lifestyle as well, but he was young, he had time to figure things out for himself. Time to understand what he wanted and what he needed and part of that meant time to figure out that Quentin wasn’t it. Wasn’t what he needed or even wanted.

Quentin was experienced enough to know that Peter was exactly that for him. From what had transpired between them already, both tonight and their entire acquaintance, Quentin could tell that Peter was not only exactly what he wanted, he was the balancing force that Quentin needed.

“Why- I mean, why are we talking about this, Q?’ Peter asked. He asked the question openly and honestly, without any fear or apparently any judgement. Again, Quentin couldn’t get over just how lucky he was to even have a shot at being with this kid.

Quentin took a slow breath in and held it for a moment before letting it out even slower. Here goes nothing.

“That is what just happened. What we just did.” Peter looked shocked at the admission. Then his expression turned skeptical. Quentin caught what he was thinking quickly enough to correct himself.

“Not the panic attack. Although, I think I can explain that as well. If I’m right at least.” Peter's face was looking increasingly concerned. 

He was very uncomfortable at having been so emotional in front of his extremely mature boyfriend. He really hated anything that made him seem immature. Even though Quentin always tried to make sure he understood that it wasn’t a crime to act his age. 

He had always been much more mature than he needed to be. Quentin hoped that this new development would give him the security to be more confident in himself. To let the kid relax some. He more than deserved it in Quentin’s mind.

“What we just did, what happened with us,” he tightened his arms around the boy. “That was very much part of a Dom/sub relationship.” Quentin wasn’t quite sure how quickly Peter would process that information, because he really did seem shocked as hell at the conversation so far.

“The way I calmed you down?” Quentin waited for Peter to refocus on him before continuing. “That was very typical of the dynamic between a Dominant,” he used one hand to gesture to himself, then, “and their submissive.” He gestured at Peter.

Peter’s eyes went almost comically wide at that. Quentin could see him turning over that information, trying to reconcile that fact with what he knew, or thought he knew, about the subject. 

It was truly amazing how much of Peter’s thought processing ended up displayed on his face. Quentin was thankful, as that would make his job undoubtedly easier. A sub as self sacrificing as Peter would be challenging enough. Thank goodness he couldn’t lie to Quentin about it as well.

And there he was getting ahead of himself again. This was all still a big if. Huge if. There was nothing settled yet, no guarantees. 

He just reeeally hoped.

After what Quentin felt was an appropriate amount of processing time, he asked, “How does that make you feel, baby?”

He didn’t want to rush Peter but they needed to wrap this up if they wanted to get back downstairs for the next movie to start. They were already pushing it as is.

“I don’t- I don’t know. That’s just-” Peter cut off and took a few seconds searching for a word that fit what he was feeling. Finally letting out a long breath, he settled on, “a lot. That’s a lot right now.”

Of course Quentin knew that. He liked to think he was prepared for that answer. “I know it is, kid. I didn’t mean to spring all of this on you. Normally when people react that intensely they already have some understanding of all this,” Quentin gestured between them to encompass what had just happened, “stuff already. And we could’ve just gone back downstairs and waited but I wanted you to know what happened.”

Quentin thought about stopping there for a moment but he knew there was more in his head and he was sure Peter could sense it too, so he continued. “I know how it feels to realize you’ve lost control. To feel like you’ve gone crazy, that there’s something wrong with you.” 

He looked away briefly, still getting used to being this open and honest with himself, let alone another person. When he felt Peter snuggle in a bit closer to him, sensing his distress, he looked back meeting those big brown eyes. “I don’t want you to feel like that ever. And,” He tried to lighten the mood a bit after that. “I know you. That’s exactly where that big brain of yours was heading.”

He quirked the corner of his lip up in a half smile, ruffling Peter’s hair at the little teasing comment. “I needed you to know that what happened was perfectly normal and natural and, in my opinion, completely wonderful. Like, you have no idea how wonderful I think that is, baby.”

Peter had been maintaining eye contact with Quentin for most of their conversation so far. But at the mention of how he had slipped into his headspace earlier, his head fell a bit and he averted his gaze quickly.

“Hey, no. Don’t do that, baby.” Peter was suddenly very interested in anything that was not Quentin’s face. “Hey, come on, Pete. Look at me and tell me I didn’t just enjoy the hell outta that.”

Peter looked up again, reluctantly, to examine Quentin’s face. The man wasn’t quite sure what he looked like but he knew that his face felt happy, from his eyes to his lips, so that must mean something. Everything just felt brighter and he was sure it was noticeable. Or it would be to the teen at the very least.

Peter seemed to ease a bit at whatever he saw on Quentin’s face. He still seemed a bit hesitant, but when wasn’t he? And with what Quentin had just discovered about him, it made even more sense.

Quentin saw the tiny, uncertain smile start to form on Peter’s face and he just couldn’t quite help himself. He brought his hand up to hold Peter’s face while he kissed him tenderly and damn near senseless. He lost control of himself for just a moment, his feelings taking over, before reining it back in for the kid’s sake.

They did have to go back downstairs with the others again, after all. 

Peter’s expression was just a bit dazed when Quentin pulled away, but nothing to be concerned about. Just like he’d been thoroughly kissed which was a look Quentin decided he really liked on his boy and was determined to see on him even more often now.

“What do you think? Are you ready to go back downstairs now?” Quentin asked, cognizant of how draining a drop could be on a sub, even an experienced one that hadn’t had a panic attack beforehand. “Or do we need more time?”

Quentin made sure to not single Peter out in that. He knew that if Peter felt he was holding Quentin back he would push himself to be ready faster than he should. 

He also knew that if this was how things were going to be between them from now on, then it wasn’t just Peter, it was both of them in it together. Which meant if Peter needed more time, so did he. Cause that’s how one properly cares for their sub.

He was going to make sure Peter understood exactly his worth in this relationship. He really was a treasure and Quentin intended to treat him as such.

Peter thought for a second before answering. “Yeah, I think I’m good.” Quentin gave him a look, eyebrow raised, making him take another second to make sure. “Really. I’m tired now but I’m good. I can make it through one more movie.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, trusting his boy to tell him the truth. Treating him like he didn’t know his own limits on things like this would only lead to him being untruthful with Quentin when it really mattered. “If you change your mind and need to come back up here, just say the word.”

And Quentin would keep checking in, just to be safe.

“Yes, sir.” Peter said it sarcastically but his cheeks went a little pink again as he did. He looked away and moved away to get up but Quentin reached out to grab him. Quentin’s long fingers wrapped around Peter’s slim wrist. 

“One more thing before we go.” Peter turned back to look at him expectantly only to be pulled back against the well muscled chest. Just as quickly, he found himself on his back under the man. Quentin lowered himself to press Peter into the bed before kissing him again.

Where their last kiss had been sweet and reassuring, this one was intense. Quentin played with Peter, tugging on his lip before devouring his mouth. Pulling away with a bite to Peter’s lower lip, Quentin chuckled at the high pitched moan Peter let loose.

“You’ll have to learn to watch what you say to me.” Quentin kissed him again quickly at the disbelief on his face. “Cause those, baby boy, are the magic words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was an okay read. Motivation comes in large part from audience reaction so any kudos or comments or even constructive criticism is always a welcome kick start! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Quentin rejoin the others for the next movie but Quentin can feel Peter struggling with his thoughts on the subject.
> 
> How will Quentin ever get him out of his head until they can talk for real? *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! I have had this chapter written for about two weeks and I just couldn't bring myself to edit it cause it felt so rough when I wrote it. And then I finally worked myself up to read it and it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. So I basically just wasted two weeks feeling like an idiot and in doing so was actually an idiot.
> 
> Anyway, I think it worked out okay now that I have it fixed up some. Only one chapter after this one!
> 
> Enjoy!

Quentin released Peter and gave him time to recover his wits (which conveniently gave Quentin a minute to breathe too, though he wouldn’t admit it) after being so suddenly and shockingly turned on, then they made their way back downstairs.

They were about five minutes late for the agreed upon time, but no one seemed to be in a rush to start the movie. It was cued up on the screen ready to go, while everyone lazed around on their phones and tablets and such.

Bruce came back into the room after them with a tray of various snacks from the kitchen just as they sat down. Peter breathed a sigh of relief they hadn’t held the others up when he saw that they weren’t the last ones to settle in.

Quentin leaned back into the corner of the loveseat, the same one they had before, and this time he didn’t hesitate to reach out and draw Peter to him. He had always tried to keep a respectful distance, especially in front of other people, but not anymore! 

Now, as long as the kid would have him, he was allowed the contact he had been craving for so long.

After their moment upstairs, Quentin would have to make sure not to stimulate Peter in any way that might make him fall back into his headspace. It would take a while for both of them to learn the ins and outs of their new relationship, what each other’s limits were, and so forth.

Quentin knew that and kept himself in check, as he settled Peter flush against his side, wrapping his arm around Peter to rub at his opposite hip bone.

Just because he wasn’t going to intentionally stimulate the kid didn’t mean he had to keep his hands to himself completely. Peter was still a teenager, he was still into it, Quentin was sure.

That thought was confirmed by Peter snuggling in just a bit closer.

They lay there, Quentin leaned back against the arm of the loveseat, Peter reclined against his boyfriend and everything felt great. For both of them.

They started the movie off like normal, with no issues. But as the action progressed on screen, Quentin could feel Peter starting to pull away.

Physically, the change was barely noticeable, of course. He stayed in the same place, his body still leaned into Quentin’s front. The difference was in the way Peter held himself.

He was still relaxed. There was no way he wouldn’t be. But it was like he was still denying himself. Like he was fighting getting any closer to Quentin. He stayed exactly where he had been placed by the man.

They hadn’t spoken about how to handle this kind of thing with others around yet. Quentin had hoped Peter would still be out of it just enough to let things happen as they happened. To just go with what felt natural.

But, no. Quentin had forgotten to factor in the kid’s ridiculous brain and insecurity levels. Both of which worked against him at remarkable speeds and the most inconvenient times.

And, damn, did Quentin love this kid for everything he was, including those pesky little tendencies of his.

About a third of the way through the movie Quentin decided the kid had suffered enough.

Tipping his head forward he got his mouth right up next to Peter’s ear, even though he knew he wouldn’t need to be that close for the boy to hear him. He figured it would help make Peter feel more comfortable considering all the other people around. Who knew which of them had enhanced hearing.

So Quentin went back to the most sure fire way he had found to calm the kid. He was going to stop Peter’s brain from spiraling down any further by giving him something else to focus on.

“Okay, Pete. You’ve gotta stop, kid. I can feel you pulling away from me.” Quentin kept his words only loud enough for the boy’s advanced hearing to distinguish. He knew he had been heard when his next words raised goosebumps on the kid’s skin.

“And you know I can’t let you do that. Not now that I know…” he slid his hand up from Peter’s hip and across his ribs, down his stomach, to rest above the vee of his hips, “how perfect you are when I’ve got you close.”

Peter jerked just slightly at the pressure on the sensitive inside of his hip. Quentin was sure he had gotten the kid’s attention, just like he wanted.

He smiled as he left his hand just resting there. Not doing anything to press for more, but also not doing anything to move away from Peter.

He felt the kid’s focus fall back onto him as Peter squirmed just a bit. When he finally sat still Quentin’s hand was pressed more firmly into Peter’s groin, just inside the vee of his hips, even more intimately than where Quentin had left it himself.

Interesting.

“I need you to tell me what I can do to settle your mind on this whole thing. I know it’s all new and overwhelming, but you can’t go hiding from me when you’ve got concerns or something is bothering you. Especially then.”

He punctuated his words with a small, light nip to Peter’s earlobe, still directly in front of his mouth. He hadn’t planned on doing anything with Peter right now for fear of triggering either more panic or a drop back into his headspace, but if it kept him from getting too in his head about it until they could iron out the details…

Quentin could work with that.

The movie was about half over and Quentin knew it was a lost cause for either of them to pay attention to it now. They could always rewatch it later.

Peter’s breathing was faster than it had been a moment ago. Quentin knew he was a teenager still with a hairpin trigger when it comes to arousal. He planned to use it to his advantage soon.

For right now, he kept it toned down some. He would dish out some light teasing; he needed to keep Peter engaged at the moment. Do his best to curb some of the concerns that must be cropping up in his brain.

“I know your head is going at warp speed right now, baby. Tell me what you’re worried about.” Quentin picked up Peter’s hand and held it tight in an effort to keep the boy grounded.

“I don’t- just, this. All of it. I can’t-” Peter cut off, shaking his head minutely before finishing with just one word. Lowering his voice even further, he settled on one concise question. “Why?”

And that was the big, all encompassing question, wasn’t it? Quentin should’ve known Peter would go for the most efficient question. The exchange with the least amount of effort and the most information possible. Quentin was always impressed by this kid.

He sighed as he tried to find the best way to explain what this was to him.

“Would you believe me if I said that’s just how I am? And that I love how you seem to be that way too?”

Peter gave a tiny shake of his head. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy for him.

“Okay then. Long explanation it is, I guess.” Quentin fished around in his head for the right words. It was harder than it should be, he thought. There was just so much hinging on getting Peter to see this in a positive light.

“I love it. I don't know why. I just always have. I love being able to take care of people. To have someone depend on me. There are very few times that having someone depend on you like that doesn’t involve an insane amount of trust. The vulnerability in that is just so… addicting.”

It stemmed from his thing with control, he knew. And Peter was smart enough he could probably figure that much out too.

Peter tensed in his arms but made no move to pull away. He was likely uncomfortable with the reminder that he had been so openly vulnerable in that way less than an hour ago. How to put this so that he saw the same beauty in it that Quentin saw… 

“You know how much you like me manhandling you?” Peter’s eyes went noticeably wide, even with Quentin not looking at his face. He saw that jaw twitch as well. “Yes, I noticed that.” He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. “And there is nothing wrong with that, baby.” He nuzzled in closer, saying, “I like it too.”

Peter was probably about to disagree but Quentin had a trump card to that one. “I know for a fact that you’ve been on the internet, kid. What do all of those thirst tweets talk about? They're all about some celebrity of another crushing their throat or shoving them up against a wall and making them cry.”

Peter had seen those, he knew. There was no way for a person to be on the internet as much as Peter and avoid them entirely. So he could build off of that. Because even though Peter might think Quentin could still lie to him, (though he actually would never be able to do so again) strangers on the internet had no reason to make those things up.

“Those people are a bit fanatical about it but they’re all real things certain people want. I know you know what kinks are, right baby?” 

Yes, Peter was unfortunately aware of kinks. And Quentin well knew it. He had come to Quentin a time or two with something that unknowingly referenced a kink and been shocked to realize what it was actually referring to.

“This is kinda like that. It's just something that you find arousing, baby. And there are plenty of people out there who are in the same boat, I promise. And I really am right there with you. Only for me it's a little different.” He’d never been one for being manhandled but with that super strength… 

Quentin let the thought trail off. It had never seemed even potentially possible until tonight. Now it was another thing they’d have to explore if Peter was up for it.

He continued, “Instead of getting off on being manhandled, like you do, I get off on manhandling my partner. Specifically you, more than anyone else before.” Peter’s head twitched to the side like he wanted to turn to Quentin. “Because I know you’re letting me do it. We both know from experience that you can wipe the floor with me, blindfolded and with half your body broken and bleeding.”

He squeezed Peter’s hand a bit tighter at the memory.

“So that means every single time you let me do something to you, move you, or anything like that, I am just reminded how much you trust me and how much I don’t deserve any of it. Especially not from you. And that reminds me how much I need to treasure it from you. And just treasure you in general because you're the best thing to ever happen to me.”

He pressed a kiss behind Peter’s ear, whispering even quieter against the skin, “You saved me, Peter. I don’t deserve  _ you _ .”

Peter was dumbfounded. There was no way Quentin had meant all of that. There was just no way.

But, while Quentin hadn’t meant to say all of it, he meant every word. And now that he had said it, he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret it. 

He wasn’t trying to make Peter feel pressured or manipulated by it, but once he started trying to explain things, he realized there was a lot more he needed to explain than just what the actual question asked. So he had just gone for it and hoped for the best.

So far that had worked out pretty well for them. Better than the intentional, feeling stuff out, and taking things slowly stuff anyway. He just really hoped it would continue working that way.

Quentin looked at Peter, hooked his head over Peter’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck a bit. “I’m sorry baby. That wasn’t what you asked I know. We will have a better conversation about all of this later but I needed you to know so you’d stop pulling back from me. Cause I really don’t think I could take it now that I know just how sweet you are when we’re being really open with each other.”

Peter shied away from the breath on his neck, but not in a way that made Quentin think Peter was hiding from him. He seemed to be almost ticklish the way he was squirming about.

Quentin returned to running his hands along Peter’s sides and down his ribs. One hand trailed over his hipbone and continued down just a bit further. Then suddenly Peter’s hand was catching his wrist. 

This wasn’t like earlier when Peter didn't want him to go. This time Peter had his wrist in a death grip and was using his strength to restrain Quentin. 

Quentin looked over the boy's shoulder again to try to figure out what had happened and, yes. That would be the culprit. Quentin’s eyes brightened at the sight.

Peter was undeniably hard in his jeans again. Quentin’s hand was a mere inch from where the arousal started making itself known.

Quentin nuzzled back into Peter’s neck again this time with his lips open and leaving wet hot kisses down the side of his throat. “Oh, yeah? Did you like that baby?”

Quentin made sure to keep his voice as low as humanly possible. There was no way Peter would let anything more happen if he thought someone would hear it. Not that Quentin would push for anything more.

If Peter really wanted him to stop, he would. Without hesitation. Even now, he didn’t fight the hold on his wrist, just let it hang there in Peter’s grasp. He really just wanted to have the opportunity to touch his baby again.

And in this new, wonderful way, for the first time.

They had kissed of course, and he had felt the boy get more than a bit excited. There was no way to avoid that with most teenage males. He had always studiously ignored it. 

Until tonight, when he had first suspected Peter of having a submissive side that was just begging to come out to play.

His first intentionally sexual contact with the kid had been earlier that night, when he’d reached down and grasped Peter’s hard cock through his jeans to ensure he knew what Quentin was referring to. And that seemed a bit like a tragedy now.

So here they were, about to repeat themselves, just hopefully much more successfully. And Quentin was so ready for it.

“Was it good to hear exactly what I feel for you? Did that make you feel good? To know that I can’t even get out a decent explanation because of how badly I want you?” His free hand resumed petting the boy’s side while he spoke. “How much I need to tell you exactly how lucky I am to have such a sweet baby boy willing to let me touch him and hold him and care for him?”

Quentin could feel himself getting worked up just as much as Peter was. And given their age difference, that was an impressive feat. 

Quentin was no teenager and he usually had such good control over himself. There was no way this wasn’t going to be the most intense experience of his life.

The problem now was that they were still in public. With Peter’s very protective team members. All of whom could easily kick Quentin’s ass for defiling their precious teenage hero without breaking a sweat.

And some of them had already threatened to do just that. He had no doubt they would follow through either. They were a very scary lot at times.

So Quentin just kept at what he was doing, holding and touching Peter like he wanted to but nothing more. He felt the boy’s grip on his wrist clench tighter, potentially bruising the skin there and he was ecstatic at the prospect.

Not for the reason that a sub like Peter would be. No, he wasn’t in it for the whole “being marked up by his partner” business. Not that side of it at least. But the fact that he had gotten to Peter so much that his tightly kept control over his superhuman abilities might be slipping?

Yes. That did things to him for sure.

Peter had been half in front of Quentin, leaning back against him at the start of the movie, but they had maneuvered around so he was reclined back against Quentin again, just like how they had ended the last movie. 

The position was ideal for what Quentin had in mind.

He didn’t want to give his baby time to cool down. He’d rather keep him all worked up for as long as he could. He wanted to make sure the awkwardness that came with Peter actually thinking this through was postponed. He just had to make it last until they could communicate like regular people who had some privacy every once in a while.

Until he could answer every one of Peter’s fears with reassurance and love. 

Actually, better just stick to reassurances for now. He was positive they hadn’t reached the love part yet, no matter how well he thought the kid might react to that kind of compliment, that kind of commitment.

But the fact remained that Quentin loved Peter. The realization just kept dawning on him and he couldn’t quite wrap his brain around how to make himself worth the boy feeling the same. It all seemed so impossible.

He sure as hell was gonna try though. So he would keep Peter focused on other things for a while. He looked up at the screen and, yes. About thirty minutes left in the movie. Seemed like a fair amount of time to torture the kid. 

Only the best kind of torture of course.

So keeping in mind where his hand was, he simply stroked his free hand over Peter’s ribs. The grip on his wrist hadn’t let go but it had loosened a bit. 

Quentin could definitely work with whatever he was being given. He was nothing if not adaptable at this point in his life.

So he ran his thumb along Peter’s stomach, watching the twitch that earned him with pleasure. As he continued the action, steadily working his way lower then back up again, he could see Peter’s face turning red. His breath got much shallower and his posture became loose but rigid all at once. 

It was like he was trying desperately to hold himself still while also allowing himself to relax and melt into his boyfriend's touch.

And oh, did that do things to Quentin too. “If you need me to stop, just say something, okay baby?” Quentin whispered the request in Peter’s ear, needing him to know that Quentin wasn’t going to try for more if Peter gave any indication he shouldn't.

Hell, he already knew he was pushing for too much too fast. That wasn’t even a question, it was just a fact. But you can bet that Quentin was going to pay close attention to every single reaction from Peter to ensure he was okay with it all.

“Even if you just  _ want  _ me to stop, for whatever reason, you say something, okay?” He really couldn’t stress that enough. He needed to know when Peter was okay and when he wasn’t.

Peter nodded slowly, barely noticeable, and then just as slowly he released Quentin’s wrist.

And just from the simple trust in that one action, Quentin felt lust singing through his nerve endings, waking every bit of him that had always yearned for such an experience.

Peter pushed himself back further into Quentin’s body, moving slightly so he was sitting between Quentin’s spread legs. As he pressed in closer, Quentin barely suppressed a groan. He could feel the kid moving against his groin, and it wasn’t anything like how he was expecting it to feel.

It was a hundred times better. He knew it was going to be amazing, sex stuff usually was. But he had truly forgotten how intense it was to have this added dynamic to it as well. 

It was like having a hose going full force, but then adding another hose to it’s stream. One was fine on it’s own but it was so much more powerful when they were used together. The effect was so much more amazing.

At the same time that Quentin was recalling all of this, he felt that calm wash over him. This is what he could always do well. He was good at people, he was good at being firm and commanding but this was where his skills really got to shine.

He let out a breath and out went all the remnants of hesitation. There was no room for that in a Dom, not when they had a sub in their arms, needing them. 

There was no way that he could explain the transformation. It was so second nature, it was instinct really. There was no conscious thought. What he had done up in Peter's room had nothing on what was happening now.

The difference was clear. Once he thought about it, he realized. Peter hadn’t been able to give consent the first time around. So Quentin hadn’t been able to let go and let this side of him truly take over. 

Now though, uncertain as Peter might be, he had released Quentin’s wrist. His boy was capable of halting the hand that was steadily working him up and then he had let it go again, knowing full well there was no chance Quentin was planning to stop unless he said to.

So Quentin knew he was free to take over from there.

The thought that even Quentin’s subconscious was protecting Peter from him was beyond reassuring. It felt almost like he could finally take a full breath after only taking in occasional gasps of air. It was a truly harrowing realization. 

Maybe he could do this. Maybe he really could have this, not only for his boy but for himself. Even this instinct had stopped itself in order to protect Peter. 

Maybe he could have his redemption story after all.

“I think we might need to continue this in a more private location later. What do you think, Pete?”

Peter let out a sound of protest, still barely audible to the rest of the room. 

At least Quentin hoped it was barely audible. He had barely heard it but who knew what the rest of the room was capable of with their senses and abilities and whatever else they had been gifted with.

Quentin chuckled as he continued using his hand to press against the sensitive spot he had found just under Peter’s waistband, barely trailing his fingers over it, then digging them in for a moment before resuming his light touches. 

But on this pass he kept going. This time he brought his hand down to where he had been aiming for when Peter stopped him.

Peter jolted just a bit at the touch. He half turned to look at Quentin, clearly puzzled by what was happening.

When Quentin just smiled back at him and pinched directly beside his hard cock, he snapped around to face back towards the screen.

“I said we’d have to take this up somewhere more private later, baby. Not that we couldn’t have some of our fun out here.” The thought sent a shiver through Peter. 

Quentin felt it and knew he had the boy hooked. “That is, if you’re okay with it. So, are you okay with this, baby?”

Peter bit his lip as Quentin scratched the skin just under his shirt, right above the button of his jeans. He looked around, and even as his cheeks darkened, Quentin saw his pupils dilate further.

Definitely hooked. Encouraged to show Peter exactly what he might be in for, Quentin skated his hand down, passing over the tent making itself rather obvious in Peter’s pants, right to the place behind his balls, pressing in then dragging his fingers back up the same path.

Peter shuddered as his head fell back onto Quentin’s shoulder.

It was going to be a good night. Quentin was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the movie keeps playing, Quentin keeps Peter's mind from wandering too far with interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, guys! This is the last chapter! This is the first fic I have ever finished (posted fic at least) and I feel so proud of myself for not losing interest in it. I hope someone that has been reading it has enjoyed it even a portion of how much I have enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Still gotta give partial credit to the amazing discord group I found that regularly gets me to write, whether I want to or not. Sometimes I just need to and they keep me motivated constantly, wanting to be a better writer. Thanks Raccoon for boosting my confidence before posting!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As the movie went on, Quentin had become increasingly entertained. 

Not, however, by the action on screen.

No, he was much more taken with the action happening in his lap. Peter had been twitchy through the whole movie, so, fortunately for them, there was little reason to think anyone else would notice what was happening. If no one had picked up on their movement when they weren’t doing anything, they shouldn’t now either. 

And if they had noticed before, they should just assume it was the same thing. No reason to think anything had changed.

Plus, they weren’t really doing anything inappropriate. Quentin was simply touching his boyfriend.

Every once in a while, yes, the touch did happen to be to Peter’s very eager erection, but for the most part, they were behaving themselves.

Quentin knew for sure that Peter was behaving himself. He was behaving just the way Quentin wanted him to. Just the way he hoped he would.

He was moving just a little bit with each new touch, with every brush of Quentin’s fingers. He was keeping the noises he was making just below his breath. 

Which meant they were just loud enough for Quentin to distinguish and not loud enough for any of the others to even notice. 

And he was letting Quentin do whatever he wanted to him without hesitation.

That part wasn’t why Quentin thought he was being perfect of course. He would have thought Peter was being perfect even if he were stopping Quentin every few seconds to start over or move somewhere new or whatever else he could have had Quentin do.

Instead, every time Quentin’s hand moved somewhere new, he could feel Peter tense minutely against his body and then instantly relax. He knew it was Peter’s way of following the instructions he had been given. 

His sweet boy was taking in every new action and evaluating his comfort level and the relaxation at the end of each split second of tension was his answer, his consent to continue.

He was constantly giving Quentin the feedback he had requested, in a way that Quentin himself hadn’t even registered as a possibility.

He had always been good at reading people. He had been gifted at reading body language in particular. That had been what made selling his Mysterio bit possible, after all. 

And he had been keyed into Peter for so long now, after his assistance in Quentin’s recovery and all, that reading him was as instinctual as slipping into his Dominant state of mind. 

He hadn’t realized the extent that particular skill would be useful to him in this scenario. 

Clearly, Peter had.

They had discussed this before. While Quentin was doing his therapy and in the thick of his recovery, they had gone over all of that kind of stuff ad nauseam. 

And of course, Peter’s brilliant, amazing, better-than-anyone-else's brain had remembered.

Not only that, he had even found a wonderful use for that exact information. Quentin couldn’t have done any better if he tried.

He so badly wanted to just wreck this kid in appreciation.

He would have to be patient for a little while longer now. If he was lucky though, it wouldn’t be much longer.

Quentin steered clear of blatantly sexual zones for a while. Then Peter proceeded to completely blow his mind.

He had been feeling along the inside of Peter's thigh, right up at the crux of where his legs spread. Peter had started squirming quite a bit under Quentin's exploring hands, but this was different.

This time when he moved, he ended up shifting his hips so he was thrusting directly into Quentin's hand.

Quentin felt the boy's hardness directly for the first time since he started touching Peter. He knew well enough that just because the boy was okay with a little touching out in the common area with his teammates didn't mean he was okay with  _ this kind _ of touching.

But here he was, not only okay with it, but initiating it.

Quentin felt his blood run hot under his skin. He could feel the arousal seeping into every part of his body. Thank goodness he had already flipped into the appropriate mindset for this. If he had to consciously make the change, it never would've happened.

Not with all of his considerable brain power fixated on one thing: Peter Parker

"Oh, baby. Are you feeling a little excited for me tonight?" Quentin used his newfound grip on Peter's cock to aid in making his point. At the words, or maybe the tightening of the hand on his cock, Peter whined, just barely louder than a breath and definitely softer than the action on screen.

"Am I working you up, Pete? Are you starting to feel good for me?" Quentin nibbled on Peter's ear. "Cause boy do I like it when my baby boy feels good." 

“You know, I’ve never touched you like this before. Do you know what that means, Peter?” Quentin let some of his excitement seep into his voice. He knew Peter would appreciate being able to tell how affected Quentin was just from this little interaction.

Not that he couldn’t tell already by the hardness pressed tightly against his back. 

Peter shook his head a bit frantically in response. “It means that I have all kinds of research and experimenting I need to do. You’re completely untested.” Quentin dropped his hand from where it was squeezing at the boy’s cock to where he could run along the kid’s balls hidden directly below. 

Peter’s body seized up and went rigid for a moment. Quentin saw the kid’s lip tucked tightly between his teeth, stopping himself from crying out by sheer force of will. Quentin worried for a moment he might make himself bleed.

Raising the other hand up to Peter’s cheek, Quentin cupped his jaw, thumb brushing along that swollen lower lip. Gently, he tugged it out. He could see the wet sheen of saliva there and he wished so badly that he could kiss it then and there.

But that wasn’t the game they were playing. Not while they were in plain sight of all of the other Avengers.

Instead, Quentin continued running his thumb over Peter’s lip, pressing the seam of Peter’s jeans into the space right behind his balls. 

Without anything else to silence him, Peter’s breath came out all in a rush, barely able to keep from moaning out loud. Quentin hushed Peter, running the other fingers of his hand along Peter’s cheek, petting him calm again.

The rush of air as Quentin shhhed into Peter’s ear raised goosebumps along his skin. Peter’s body pressed back against Quentin, pushing against the cushions with his feet.

Quentin allowed himself to rock up against the small of Peter’s back, the teasing getting the better of even him. Peter turned his head to look back over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Quentin took the opportunity to push his thumb into Peter’s mouth, pressing down against his tongue.

The full body convulsion was beyond pleasing to Quentin. He leaned his head forwards a bit and kissed at Peter’s shoulder. When Peter’s eyes opened again and settled on Quentin, the man smirked and bit into his still clothed shoulder.

As Peter’s head dropped back against Quentin’s shoulder, the rest of the room began laughing at whatever had been happening on screen. 

Whispering to Peter and withdrawing his hand from the kid’s mouth, Quentin warned, “Pretend to be asleep, okay baby? It’s almost over.”

As instructed, Peter let his eyes flutter closed just as Bruce looked over at the pair. Taking in the sight with fond eyes, Bruce nodded to Quentin.

For some reason the man had always been supportive of their relationship, though still very protective of Peter. Quentin used his free hand clutch Peter closer to him with an arm around his chest, thumb still wet from Peter’s mouth.

As soon as Bruce looked back to the screen, Quentin’s hand traveled down, sneaking under Peter’s shirt and dancing along his ribs and up to his nipples. When Peter went to raise his head, Quentin halted his actions.

Peter froze, waiting to see what Quentin would do. When the man didn’t move, Peter slowly lowered his head back down to Quentin’s shoulder.

In response to his good boy getting the message, Quentin brought his hand back to Peter’s cock. He felt it twitch under his grip, and Peter jolted under the touch.

Oh, the responsiveness of this little boy. Quentin let his appreciation show, kissing up the side of Peter’s neck and face, licking over his jawline and up to his ear. 

Peter gave little aborted thrusts into Quentin’s hand. Quentin pushed down harder to give the poor kid some better pressure to rut against.

And, boy, Quentin could barely wait to see what else Peter could get off rutting against. He had always had a bit of a thing for seeing a partner get themselves off using his body, barely able to control their need for more while he talked them through it all, not offering aid with anything more than his voice.

Unable to help himself, Quentin started moving against Peter. Every time Peter inched backwards, Quentin met him with a roll of his hips forward, always careful to keep their movements to a minimum. 

Quentin could see Peter biting his lip as he got increasingly worked up. Hips twitching forward against Quentin’s hand then back against his cock, limited movements jerky and sporadic, Peter was moving purely on instinct. 

There was sweat beading along his hairline. Quentin caught a drop with his tongue as it rolled down just in front of Peter’s ear, tracing back to bite at his earlobe.

That must have been the final straw as Peter went into overdrive. Quentin could feel the kid’s strength threatening to break his hold, but at Quentin’s whispered, “Easy,” he seemed to rein it back in. After freezing for a moment, letting a whimper escape as he did so, Peter resumed his movements with a mindfulness that Quentin was immediately proud of.

Not that he ever wasn’t proud of Peter. It was a constant state of being at this point, along with exasperation at the kid’s seemingly endless supply of both interesting new ideas, quips, and pop culture references.

He loved the kid but he certainly had his hands full with him. 

More importantly at the moment, he had his hands full  _ of him _ . Returning his hand to Peter’s chest to pinch at his nipple, he felt Peter lose his rhythm again. The kid had to be getting close. Quentin could tell, even in the dark room he could see the kid’s stomach muscles clenching where his shirt had come up to expose his pale skin.

“Is that good, baby? Do you think it’ll be enough, just my touch, just like this?” Quentin still kept an eye on their companions in the room, making sure no one noticed anything off about their corner of the room. Looking back to Peter, he finished his question, “Just fucking my hand, enough to come all over those soaked underwear?”

Peter was shaking his head, not openly, just little thrashes Quentin could feel more than see. But what he could see... “I can see you fighting it. And if I lift my hand I can see just how much you need it. I think you can, Pete.”

Peter’s entire spine curved inward, ramming his aching hardness into Quentin’s hand and grinding against it, unable to stop himself. “See, I think you just don’t want to. Cause you don’t want anyone to know.” 

Looking around again to make sure nothing had changed in the room at large, Quentin reassured Peter. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. No one has noticed a thing. Everyone in this whole, big room, and none of them have noticed their innocent little angel over here, fucking my palm like you want to put on a show for them.”

Raising his hand back to Peter’s mouth he decided to take pity on the kid and at least give him something to muffle the sounds he could see struggling to rise to the surface. He got two fingers in Peter’s mouth, the boy’s tongue immediately welcoming them in and sucking in a way that sent fire up Quentin’s arm and directly down to settle in his groin. He felt himself twitch against Peter’s spine.

It had an interesting effect but he kept going, taking advantage of how worked up the kid was, how close he had gotten. “Maybe next time we can switch it up a little. After we have some,” Quentin ground his palm down against Peter, making his mouth drop open in a silent shout, “practice. When I know exactly what every touch does to you. Maybe we can see how long it takes them to notice.”

Peter pressed his head back hard against Quentin’s shoulder, resuming sucking on Quentin’s fingers like his life depended on it. “Would you like that, baby? That would show them you’re not a kid anymore, wouldn’t it? Me getting you off right here on this couch?”

Peter nodded as best he could. Quentin felt the moan around his fingers, glad for the volume of the movie on screen. “You’d like that, would you? Maybe we can do that then. As long as they all know you’re mine.”

Quentin felt Peter twitch against his hand, knew he was almost done for. Which was good, as he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold out himself, and that was not how he wanted this to go. “Yeah? You like that? Like being called mine?”

At the whine Peter let loose, Quentin reassured him. “Good. Cause that’s exactly what you are.” Grinding his palm down tight against Peter again, Quentin repeated, “Mine.”

Peter locked his jaw to stop from biting down on the fingers in his mouth, tongue pressing hard against them as his entire body went taught. Quentin felt the wet spot on Peter’s jeans grow as his cock twitched violently under his hand.

He kept a firm pressure on Peter throughout in an attempt to draw out the pleasure as he calmed the boy through his orgasm, shhhing and telling him how good he was, how sweet he had been to let Quentin touch him that way, how gorgeous it had been to watch him fall apart like that.

Finally coming back to his senses, Peter sagged back against Quentin. He had removed his fingers from Peter’s mouth at some point and started petting his side again. 

Quentin’s other hand was still resting on the mess in Peter’s jeans, squeezing every once in a while to feel the shudder it brought to the sensitive boy.

The action on the screen was winding down as well. The characters were all being shown in their presumably happy endings. And all the while, Quentin could barely keep his lips off of the boy in his lap’s neck and face, any portion of skin that he could reach.

Peter whimpered when he moved and felt Quentin still hard against his back, tilting his head back to look at Quentin with a question in his hazy eyes. 

Quentin laughed, saying in a low voice as the others started talking about the movie while the credits rolled, “Don’t worry, baby. We have time.”

Feeling Peter settle back against him, content, while letting his eyes drift closed, Quentin had never been so happy to be telling the truth in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was it! How was it? Anything I can improve on in the next one? I have lots of other ideas for this same universe I have made and some of it is typed already, so maybe a sequel or series. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any thoughts you had on it! Thanks for reading, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
